Pietro Maximoff (Earth-199999)
; former ally of Ultron, | Relatives = Unnamed parents (deceased); Wanda Maximoff (twin-sister) | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Sokovia | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = White | Hair2 = ; formerly Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Sokovian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Mutated Human - Hydra experimental test subject | PlaceOfBirth = Sokovia | PlaceOfDeath = Sokovia | Creators = Joss Whedon | First = | Death = | Quotation = You didn't see that coming? | Speaker = Pietro Maximoff | QuoteSource = Avengers: Age of Ultron | HistoryText = Early Life Pietro Maximoff and his twin sister Wanda were survivors of a Stark Industries missile attack on the country of Sokovia. Their parents, however, were killed. The twins spent a couple of days trapped in the rubble of their home before they were rescued. They lived as homeless orphans for the remainder of their childhood, resenting Tony Stark. Age of Miracles Pietro and Wanda were later two of the numerous protesters against Sokovia's government recruited by Baron Strucker to be experimented on in exchange of unlocking the power they wanted to help their cause. The twins had been the only who had survived Hydra's experiments with alien enhancement. In his cell, he was shown rapidly dashing between the walls, vibrating as his body, presumably attempted to adjust to its new speed. When the Avengers invaded Strucker's fortress in Sokovia, Wanda and Pietro aided in its defense, with Pietro intercepting some of Hawkeye's arrows from reaching their targets. Although Strucker was captured and Iron Man retrieved the scepter, the twins allowed him to take it, Wanda having triggered a vision in Tony that would prompt him to use the scepter to cause trouble for the Avengers. Alliance with Ultron After Ultron escaped from Avengers Tower through the internet, he downloaded himself into a new body made from Strucker's work with robotics, and then reached out to Wanda and Pietro. They met at a church in Sokovia, from where Ultron led them to his base of operations and asked them for help at defeating the Avengers. Wanda and Pietro agreed, stating that Stark's missiles were the reason their parents had been killed. Wanda and Pietro then aided Ultron in taking vibranium from the black market dealer Ulysses Klaue. The Avengers confronted Ultron and the twins, with Pietro keeping Black Widow and Captain America off-guard while Iron Man battled Ultron. While the Widow and Captain America were off-balance, Wanda used her powers to take both of them and Thor out of the picture, subsequently setting the Hulk on a rampage throughout Johannesburg. Pietro and Wanda accompanied Ultron to Dr. Helen Cho's lab, where he intended to force Dr. Cho to build his new body by using the stolen vibranium. While Ultron's new body was being built, Wanda's power gave her a vision of Ultron's true endgame: to extinguish humanity. She and Pietro rebelled against Ultron and released Dr. Cho from the robot's mind control. When the Avengers attempted to steal Ultron's new body, Pietro helped Captain America and his sister deal with a runaway train in Seoul, Pietro getting civilians out of the way while Rogers and his sister stopped the train. The Avengers Pietro went to Avengers Tower, accompanied by Wanda and Captain America, just as Tony Stark and Bruce Banner were about to activate Ultron's next body, but with J.A.R.V.I.S.'s A.I. in it. Pietro prevented the initial download from happening, but Thor then blasted the body with lightning, activating it so that all present witnessed the birth of The Vision. The twins decided to help the Avengers against Ultron's final attack, back in Sokovia. While Sokovia was being lifted by Ultron, Pietro helped the Avengers battle Ultron's drone army. When Nick Fury arrived with a helicarrier to help the people of Sokovia get out safely, Pietro acknowledged that S.H.I.E.L.D.'s true purpose was something that he could approve of, using his speed to help evacuate several of the remaining civilians at once. Death When Ultron stole the Quinjet, he opened fire on the Avengers with its machine-guns. Although most of the Avengers were able to reach cover themselves or were naturally bulletproof, Pietro sacrificed himself to push Hawkeye and a child to safety behind a bus, sustaining serious bullet-wounds in the process. Wanda felt his death, prompting her to tear Ultron's "heart" out of his main body in revenge for her own loss. In recognition of Pietro's role in saving his life, Clint named his new son 'Nathaniel Pietro Barton' after Natasha and Pietro. Wanda proceeded to join the Avengers after the team underwent a reorganization when half of them departed to deal with their own issues. | Powers = The procedures he was subjected to granted Pietro the following abilities: Enhanced Speed: Pietro was capable of moving fast enough to intercept arrows mid-flight, as well as keep up with a runaway train. He was perceived as a blur by Hawkeye when they first met, and outpaced the reactions of Captain America, Hawkeye, and even Ultron. However, he was unable to outrun bullets fired by a high caliber machine gun. Enhanced Endurance: Pietro's body was capable of coping with the strain of the friction he experienced when moving at his accelerated speeds. However, he appears to be vulnerable to conventional attacks, as Captain America knocked out Pietro with his shield by simply slamming it into his face, and falling some 30 feet after tugging on Mjolnir incapacitated him for several minutes. Enhanced Stamina: Pietro was capable of running for several thousand feet without stopping while evacuating people in the way of a runaway train, as well as continuously run and fight against Ultron's drones in Sokovia for an extended period of time. However, he did have to slow down and catch his breath at times. Enhanced Reflexes: Pietro was capable of catching arrows midflight, as well as take apart a support system for Vision in seconds. However, he seems to only have enhanced reflexes towards things he is expecting, as he was unable to dodge Captain America's shield bash as he was recovering from an earlier fall, was unaware of a stray bullet fired by a Sokovian police officer until it struck his arm, and didn't run out of the way of a collapsing glass floor he was standing on. Enhanced Mental Process: Pietro's mind was enhanced so that he could process information at an accelerated rate when running. Enhanced Accuracy Increased Metabolism Improved Thermal Homeostasis | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Aaron Taylor-Johnson portrayed Quicksilver in an uncredited cameo during the mid-credits scene of the film Captain America: The Winter Soldier, and reprised his role in the film Avengers: Age of Ultron as one of the main characters. | Trivia = * Avengers: Age of Ultron director Joss Whedon tried to keep Quicksilver's death a surprise by announcing Aaron Taylor-Johnson had a three-picture contract. * An alternate cut of the movie had Quicksilver survive the barrage of bullets and recover with Helen Cho technology. He would've joined the new Avengers with a new uniform, alongside Wanda. * Pietro was born 12 minutes before Wanda. * This is the second Marvel superhero played by Aaron Taylor-Johnson, after having played the title character in the films Kick-Ass and Kick-Ass 2. Coincidentally, the former film had him co-starring with Evan Peters, who portrayed another version of Quicksilver in the ''X-Men'' films. * As Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch's film rights are shared between Marvel Studios and 20th Century Fox, there were some limitations. For instance, Fox cannot reference their involvement with the Avengers, and vice versa, Marvel cannot reference the fact that they're mutants (as mutants and X-Men are under Fox control), the children of Magneto, or their association with the X-Men. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Пьетро Максимофф (199999) Category:Modern-Age Characters Category:2014 Character Debuts Category:Maximoff Family Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Hydra Experiment